Sasuke Bob
by E.S Hatake
Summary: Cerita Sasuke yang berusaha menarik kembali perhatian Sakura dari Lee dengan cara meniru gaya Lee.


**SASUKE BOB**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah, tanpa awan hitam yang berarak. Seorang gadis SMA yang memiliki rambut nyentrik sedang bersenandung melantunkan tembang lawas yang author juga kagak tau judulnya apa *plakkk* sambil mengayuh sepeda bututnya dengan semangat layaknya seperti seorang ksatria yang sedang berperang *author lebay*

Saking menghayati banget tuh lagu sampe-sampe matanya kagak liat ada orang yang nyebrang didepannya.

"Kyaaa awas!" teriak Sakura dengan nada sampai 8 oktaf setelah menyadari ada orang didepannya.

Braakk Bruukk Klontang Traakkk dung dung dung cesss

"Gomen" ujar Sakura sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa" ucap pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Lee…"

"S-sakura"

.

.

.

Di kantin sekolah

"Hei Sakura-chan! Kau kenapa hah?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela kegiatan makan ramennya.

"…"

"Hoi jidat!" teriak Ino tepat di telinga Sakura.

"Kau mengganggu saja pig" jawab Sakura santai.

Ino dan Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong melihat reaksi Sakura sementara Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya tapi di dalam hati ia berteriak 'Wahhh Sakura keren banget kalo lagi kayak gitu hihih'

Naruto dan Ino pun mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura. Mereka sangat kaget karena sejak tadi yang dipandangi Sakura adalah si Alis Tebal a.k.a Rock Lee. What?

Sakura menghela napas berat setelah si Alis Tebal itu meninggalkan kantin. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah teman-temannya yang cengo karena tingkah aku Sakura yang agak aneh itu kecuali Sasuke. Pemuda ganteng itu sibuk mengotak atik i-phone nya.

"Sakura" panggil Ino.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura disela-sela makannya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi kau memperhatikan si Alis Tebal itu hah?" Tanya Ino yang kepo.

"Hmmm kenapa yah?"

"Ayolah kenapa Sakura-chan?" Naruto juga tertular virus kepo dari Ino. Sebenarnya bukan Naruto saja yang tertular virus kepo tapi si pemuda rambut raven itu juga. Yah walupun ekspresinya tidak menunjang kekepoannya. Tapi cobalah readers selami lebih dalam lagi dan readers pasti menumukan dasar lautan *what the hell*

"Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan Lee" ujar Sakura dengan malu-malu.

"APAAA?! *slow motion* Naruto dan Ino berteriak kaget dan menatuhkan apa yang mereka pegang saat ini. Naruto menjatuhkan sumpitnya, Ino menjatuhkan mangkuk ramen Naruto sedangkan Sasuke menjatuhkan i-phone nya sambil ngangap dan matanya melotot.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat sih Lee cukup tampan juga ya, itu loh gaya rambutnya. Ihhh lucu banget tau! Apalagi kalau dia senyum. Waw aku gak sanggup menatapnya karena terlalu silau. Dan satu lagi, ia sangat sopan, baik, ramah."

"Sejak kapan kau…" Tanya Ino yang langsung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Sejak tadi pagi"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang king-size nya.

"Hiks hiks Sakura hiks hiks kenapa hiks?" tangis Sasuke. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik bantal agar suara isakannya tidak terdengar oleh aniki nya.

"Sungguh teganya dikau hiks Sakura hiks" ucapnya dengan berlinang air mata. Ingusnya pun bercampur dengan air mata dan membuat sungai di sekitar bibir Sasuke. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menarik ingusnya kembali masuk kedalam persembunyiannya.

Itachi berjalan melewati kamar adiknya. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba merinding mendengar ada tangisan. Ia pun mencari sumber suara tersebut. Telinganya dengan segera menempel ke pintu kamar adiknya itu yag tertutup rapat. Semakin jelaslah suara itu. Dengan segera ia mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke.

"SASKEY-CHAN!" teriak Itachi disaat bersamaan pintu itu terbuka.

'Shit! Kau sangat mengganggu acaraku dasar baka-aniki' ucap Sasuke yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Hei Saskey-chan! Apa kau mendengar suara tangisan tadi?" Tanya Itachi.

"Engghh tidak. Mungkin pendengaranmu sudah rusak baka aniki dan hei! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu" ucap Sasuke dengan suara parau.

"Apa kau sedang sakit adikku yang tampan? Kenapa suaramu menjadi parau begitu? Yah walaupun terdengar sangat sekseh dn menggoda iman"

'What the hell' inner Sasuke berteriak.

"Oh aku tadi habis latihan vokal. Cepat pergi baka aniki! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!"

Itachi lebih memilih tidak menghiraukan kata-kata adiknya dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di tepi ranjang adiknya itu.

"Apa kau tau Saskey, hatiku hancur saat perhatian Konan sudah tidak tertuju lagi kepadaku melainkan dengan rivalku si Pein yang mukanya dipenuhi anting itu. Dia bilang kau si muka anting itu lebih tampan dan macho dengan anting-anting itu." Curhat Itachi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak kedua telapak tangannya. *mirip orang frustasi*

" Itulah sebabnya Saskey, aku ingin memintamu menemaniku untuk ke tempat jasa penindikan" pinta Itachi dengan penuh harap dengan jurus puppy eyes andalannya tapi sayangnya Sasuke tidak melihat itu karena badan pemuda raven itu sekarang sedang berguling membelakangi Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau! Pergi sendiri saja!"

"Huh ya sudah!" Itachi kesal karena permintaanya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke.

Mendengar curhatan dari kakak tersayangnya itu Sasuke mendapatkan ide yang cemerlang untuk mendapatkan perhatian gadis pinky itu kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" gumam Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang mengepal erat.

.

.

.

"Hei hei liat Sasuke-kun hihihi ternyata dia punya selera humor juga yah" kata salah satu siswi.

"Ihh Sasuke kawaii" teriak siswi-siswi lain.

"SAKURA…" Sakura mendengar seseorang memanggilnya denga toa. Karena penasaran ia langsung keluar kelasnya yang terletak di lantai dua dan melihat kearah lapangan. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang dikerumuni oleh siswa-siswi. Gadis pink itu segera turun ke lapangan.

"Sa-sasu-ke?" panggilnya dengan terbata-bata. Pasalnya Sakura melihat penampilan Sasuke yang sangat cetar membahana badai ulala itu. Kini pemuda dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal itu tidak lagi berpenampilan dengan rambut pantat ayamnya tapi rambut bob plus poni mirip rambut Lee. Dan Sasuke kini menebalkan alisnya menggunakan pensil alis. Ia juga menambahkan bulu mata di mata bagian bawah supaya terlihat seperti mata Lee. Oh no!

"A-ada a-ap denganmu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura yang tidak percaya dengan penampilan Sasuke sekarang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menarik perhatianmu Sakura"

"T-tapi tidak dengan cara meniru penampilan Lee, Sasuke"

"Bukannya kau tertarik dengan penampilannya? Aku hanya tidak ingin perhatianmu tertuju padanya. Jadi aku melakukan ini."

Flasback

"Om! Ubah model rambutku seperti di foto ini!" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan foto Lee.

"Eh siapa yang yey bilang dengan sebutan om, cyinn" kata entahlah seorang pria atau wanita. Yang jelas makhluk itu berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu.

"Bukannya om itu cowok ya?" Tanya Sasuke innocent.

"hufft cuapek deh! Okelah kalau begitu, perkenalkan nama eyke Deidei nama panjangnya Deidera binti Jiraiya. Cukup dipanggil jeng Deidei"

Sasuke hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku makhluk aneh di depannya itu.

"Baiklah kita mulai acara potong bebek angsa ya cyin. Eh salah bukan potong bebek angsa tapi potong rambut"

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dari salon, Sasuke kembali ke rumahnya tapi ia tidak langsung ke kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya ia mengendap-endap ke kamar Kaasannya. Untunglah semua orang dirumah ini sudah dibantai Itachi err.. bukan-bukan. Maksud author lagi jalan-jalan entah kemana. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam *ups salah* err pemuda berambut bob itu tampaknya mencari sesuatu di laci make up milik Kaasannya. Dan ia menemukan sebuah pensil ajaib milik doraemon.

Di tempat lain…

"Uhuk uhuk"

"Kamu kenapa doraemon?" Tanya Nobita yang melihat Doraemon nampaknya lagi keselek dorayaki.

"Entahlah Nobita, sepertinya ada yang menyebut namaku deh"

"Ah tidak mungkin"

"Uhuk uhuk" Doraemon kembali terbatuk-batuk.

"Batuk pak haji? Makanya minum OBH Tropica dong. Semriwingggg!" ujar Nobita meniru gaya komedian idolanya di iklan obat batuk sambil memgang sebuah botol obat di tangan kanannya.

Doraemon hanya sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

.

.

.

(Back to the story)

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Sasuke menapaki setiap anak tangga dirumahnya agar bisa sampai ke kamarnya.

"Hahaha dengan ini, Sakura pasti akan terpikat olehku" kata Sasuke sambil mengacungkan pensil alis milik Mebuki.

Dengan cekatan, Sasuke mulai memberikan setuhan pensil itu ke alisnya. Sampai ia merasa alisnya sudah tebal dan pas serta sangat mirip dengan alis orang yang berada di foto yang sedang dipandangi Sasuke.

Pemuda bob itu merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari penampilannya. Segera ia mencari-cari hal apa yang kurang. Ternyata…

"Ah aku baru ingat!" gumam Sasuke dengan telunjuk kiri yang berada di pelipis kirinya.

Dengan segera ia berlari menuju kamar Anikinya dan mencari sesuatu di meja rias sang Aniki tercinta.

"Dapat" serunya setelah berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dengan cepat ia kembali lagi kekamarnya. Kemudian ia menempelkan bulu mata palsunya itu dibagian kelopak mata bagian bawah. Dengan telaten ia memasangkannya dan yes berhasil. Kini kedua bulu mata palsu anti badai itu sudah terpasang sempurna di kelopak mata bagian bawah sang pemuda Sasuke bob.

"Dengan ini aku yakin Sakura pasti tertarik kepadaku"

Flashback Off

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Sasuke" kata Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan intens.

"…" Sasuke menunduk kecewa. Ternyata ia gagal mendapatkan perhatian Sakura.

"Karena…" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sasuke kembali mendongak menatap intens emerald indah itu.

"Karena… I love the way you are Sasuke-kun" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke pun membals pelukan Sakura seraya berkata " I love you too Sakura-chan"

* * *

Berakhir dengan tragis dan happy ending…

* * *

Huaaa fic abal bin gaje dari author yang kurang waras. Ampuni hamba readers. Hamba hanya ingin mengeluarkan unek-unek yang udah minta dijadiin fic. Ampuni hamba *sambil sujud-sujud* Maap kalo ceritanya kagak lucu

Arigatou Gozaimasu :)


End file.
